Badmood?
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Apa yang membuat seorang Kaname Kuran berada dalam keadaan badmood yang luar biasa? RnR Please... :3 (By : Anna Akihana)


Warning : OOC, Typo(s), ketidakjelasan tema dan cerita, alur kecepetan, geje.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight Belongs to Matsuri Hino

**Badmood?**

**~Rose Opera~**

Kesal.

Kata itulah yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan seorang Kaname Kuran sekarang ini. Maksudnya, coba lihat kepala keluarga Kuran yang biasanya terlihat tenang ini. Hari ini dia sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan yang biasanya.

Tatapan mata datar namun tajam, aura penuh arogansi dan keangkuhan, dan senyuman -sok- ramah yang selalu ditunjukan oleh pemuda itu kini lenyap entah kemana, digantikan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk bak mata pisau yang siap menancap tepat ke jantungmu.

Aura suram yang terpampang nyata di sekitarnya juga membuat para bawahan setianya tidak berani dekat dekat pada pemuda itu. Bahkan Ichijou, yang biasanya akan berceloteh ria pada sang pangeran darah murni tersebut kini lebih memilih menjauh. Jujur saja, Kaname sekarang ini benar benar mengerikan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Kaname-sama?" tanya Aido setengah berbisik. Para kawan yang berada dalam jarak dengar sontak menggeleng bersamaan. Tanda kesamaan pemikiran bahwa mereka buntu sama sekali soal penyebab kemarahan sang darah murni.

Oh tidak... Bukan kemarahan, lebih tepatnya kejelekan mood.

Ichijou menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan campuran antara takut dan prihatin. Kami-sama! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seorang Kaname Kuran?

"Selamat beristirahat, dan terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Kaname tidak merespon sapaan ramah Yuuki. Rangkaian kalimat manis yang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat begitu saja di dekat telinganya. Sebaliknya, matanya menyisir sekitar area tempatnya berdiri. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Brengsek."

Dengan satu umpatan ringan itu, Kaname berhasil memecahkan seluruh jendela asrama bulan dan membuat para bawahannya, termasuk Yuuki, bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Takut terkena amukan sang pureblood.

"Ka... Kaname-senpai? Ke... Kenapa dia?" tanya Yuuki takut takut sembari menggenggam erat lengan seragam Ichijou. Sementara orang yang lengan seragamnya ditarik tarik hanya tersenyum ganjil karena dia sendiri juga ketakutan.

**~Rose Opera~**

Derap langkah kaki itu menggema di seluruh koridor asosiasi hunter. Seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan mata amethys yang menyala gusar berjalan dengan kalut menyebrangi koridor itu untuk segera sampai ke ruang tempat pemimpin asosiasi bersarang.

Dengan kasar, pemuda bermarga Kiryuu itu mendorong pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka, menampakan sosok Yagari Toga dan Kaito yang tengah berbincang serius.

"Hah... Akhirnya datang juga kau."

**"APANYA YANG AKHIRNYA!?" **bentak Zero murka dengan nada tinggi yang berlebihan.

"Geez... Kau tidak bisa santai sedikit, Zero?" tanya Kaito santai.

"**MANA BISA!?" ** bentak Zero lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan gebrakan meja. "Mengutusku pergi ke sarang level E sendirian dan membuatku terjebak di sana selama seminggu!? Hell! Niat sekali kalian jika ingin membunuhku!"

Tepat setelah kalimatnya berakir, Zero melemparkan amplop coklat berukuran besar ke atas meja kerja Yagari.

"Itu laporannya. Sudah, aku mau pulang." ujar Zero. Kemudian, dia berbalik pergi meninggalkan sang guru dan rekan sesama hunternya.

"Tidak mau membersihkan badanmu dulu di sini?" tanya Kaito dengan watadosnya.

**"NGGAK MAU!"**

Dan bersamaan dengan bentakan itu, beberapa kaca yang berada di ruangan itu langsung pecah menjadi berkeping keping.

**~Rose Opera~**

Alis Zero berkedut ketika mendapati rumah sang kepala sekolah -sekaligus rumahnya- sekarang ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, makhluk yang meramaikan rumah sang ayah angkat adalah kelompok vampire muda yang tergabung dalam night class.

Berusaha mengacuhkan para vampire itu, Zero melepaskan coat hitam panjang yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan menentengnya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan satunya bergerak menyisir rambut perak acak-acakannya ke belakang. Membuatnya terlihat makin acak-acakan.

"Aku tidak tahu penyebab pastinya, tapi belakangan ini, Kaname agak- oh... Hai Kiryuu-kun? Kemana saja selama seminggu ini?"

Perkataan Ichijou terpotong, digantikan dengan sapaan ketika matanya menangkap sosok hunter tampan berparas cantik(?) yang kebetulan lewat melintasi ruang tengah, hendak menuju tangga untuk naik ke kamarnya.

"Oh... Zerorin sudah kembali?" tanya Kaien retoris yang dijawab dengan deheman ringan Zero. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia ingin segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lengket. Maka begitu sampai di kamarnya, pemuda itu langsung menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku baru sadar kalau Kiryuu tidak bersamamu seminggu belakangan ini. Dari mana dia?" tanya Kain mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh? Dia menjalankan misi dari asosiasi untuk membasmi sarang level E di suatu tempat." jelas Yuuki. "Dan dia kelihatan agak berantakan."

"Yah... Belakangan ini dia bekerja keras sekali. Sepertinya dia sedang menyibukan diri."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ruka yang juga mulai buka suara.

"Entalah... Tapi kurasa..."

Belum sempat Kaien menyelesaikan perkataannya, mereka mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari kamar Zero, yang membuat para siswa night class, Yuuki, dan Kaien segera berlari menuju kamar putra angkat sang kepala sekolah.

**~Rose Opera~**

Sesak.

Zero mencengkram pergelangan tangan pemuda yang barusan mencekiknya hingga punggungnya kini menghantam pintu dengan mesranya. Sayang sekali tembakannya meleset jauh dari objek yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

"Kau-"

Suara datar itu terdengar begitu marah dan kesal. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah sosok bersurai perak yang kini berusaha melepaskan cekikan dengan satu tangan, karena tangan yang lainnya menahan agar ujung senjatanya tetap terarah ke arah leher sang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Le... Paskan a.. Ku! Brengsek!" umpat Zero kesal. Dia semakin menekan ujung Bloody Rose ke leher Kaname.

"Tidak akan!" ujarnya dingin. Kaname semakin menekan tubuh Zero ke pintu. Namun tidak dengan tenaga penuh karena dia bisa menghancurkan pintu itu.

Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zero, tidak gentar dengan ujung Bloody Rose yang semakin menekan lehernya.

"Menghilang kemana kau selama seminggu ini, hah?" bisik Kaname pelan, dia melonggarkan cengkramannya pada leher Zero, membuat pemuda itu langsung menarik banyak oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Aku tidak... Uhuk... Punya keharusan, untuk melapor padamu, kemanapun aku pergi, ugh..."

Zero terbatuk pelan. Tangannya yang mengarahkan Bloody Rose ke leher Kaname sudah turun sejak tadi.

"Tentu kau harus!" ujar Kaname. Dia kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Zero, dan berbisik pelan disana, "Aku harus tahu apa yang sedang, akan, dan sudah kau lakukan."

Zero mendengus. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah, maka dia membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Kaname yang dengan senang hati mau menopang tubuh pemuda bersurai silver itu.

"Posesif sekali." gerutu Zero. Namun, walau begitu, indera pendengaran tajam milik Kaname dapat menangkap kata itu dengan mudah.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kaname, dia mengarahkan wajahnya pada bahu pemuda itu, dan mengecupnya. "Bagaimana jika ada yang mencicipi kulit ini dan meminum cairan didalamnya hingga habis."

"Nggh..." Zero mendesah pelan, "m-maka itu berarti dia sedang beruntung..."

"Begitu?"

Kaname kembali mengecup bahu itu, namun kini dia memberikan hisapan kuat pada bahu itu, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan dan desah tertahan pada Zero.

Tangan dingin sang kuran juga mulai masuk ke dalam kaus putih pemuda itu dan mulai meraba-raba permukaan kulit halus itu.

"Tatap aku, Kiryuu."

Kaname meraih dagu pemuda itu, membuat iris amethys itu menatapnya langsung. Wajah Zero terlihat merona akibat perbuatan Kaname tadi dan nafasnya makin tak teratur. Membuat Kaname hilang kendali dan langsung saja melumat bibir Zero dengan liar.

"Lain kali," Kaname menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir Zero hanya sekedar untuk memberi peringatan kepada sang hunter. "beri tahu aku jika kau akan pergi jauh."

Zero yang kelelahan tak menjawab. Hanya menyandakan kepalanya pada bahu Kaname dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat berat itu. Melihat Zero yang seperti anak kucing yang kelelahan itu, maka Kaname jadi tidak tega memarahinya.

Tapi...

"Kiryuu..."

Kaname berbisik di telinga Zero dan mengulum daun telinga itu, membuat empunya menggeliat tak nyaman dan membuka matanya.

"Jangan sekarang. Aku lelah. Biarkan ku tidur kali ini."

Kaname menatap Zero, kemudian dia menyeringai, "apa yang kau tawarkan?"

Maka dengan sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya, Zero menarik wajah Kaname mendekat dan memberikan lumatan ringan di bibir pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar terlelap.

**~Rose Opera~**

"Tak disangka..." bisik Ichjou pelan. Dia menatap datar pada pintu kayu yang merupakan pintu kamar Zero.

"Ternyata Kaname badmood karena ditinggal Kiryuu menjalankan tugas selama seminggu?"

Kawan-kawannya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Ichijou.

**End**

**~Rose Opera~**


End file.
